the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 In Twoleg-Place... Ten more shade appeared "lets see how you do now" Shade meowed, One of the Shades slashed at her back and injecting poison into her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm lunged at one of the Shade's and bit it on the neck, causing it to die almost immediately. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 13:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Savara screeched in pain but threw another dumpster, killing that shade. She tore her claws through the real Shades face. She somehow grew larger and her muscules stood out more, her teeth and claws grew longer as she sang her fangd into Shades neck killing him instantly.♫ [[User:Takeachance32|''' This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 13:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "you can't kill the real me because poison doesn't effect me" All the Shades said. All the shades then attacked Savara agian putting lots of poison into her body.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm turned into the snake demon and coiled around all the Shade, suffocating them. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 13:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Savara screamed in pain and toppled over, she tried to stand up and fight. She tore her claws through one of the Shades and killed him. She glanced at Firestorm but looked away. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 13:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) The real Shade was standing there watching then ran over to Firestorm and sunk his teeth into his neck putting poison into him "y'all are good fighters" he meowed licking the blood of his fur "you actually hurt me" he growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:55, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Savara hissed "Just go God dammit!" ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 13:57, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm dug his claw's into the real Shade's neck and tore out chunks of flesh. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Canis appeared and healed Shade "Nice try" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "You're really annoying," hissed Firestorm to Shade as he slammed Canis against a wall with a flick of his tail. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Shade disappeared, "ouch that hurt" Canis said sarcastically.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm picked up Canis with his tail and threw him across the street. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus stumbled out off the bushes, his pelt torn and bloodied. He saw Tohru and gave a weak smile, but then he collapsed under his own legs. 14:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Canis landed on his paws "wow your weak" Canis meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC "Yeah, whatever, I'm going to bed, go annoy someone else," said Firestorm as he slithered into his den. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Perseus!" SHe raced over towards him and mewed "Are you ok?" ---- Savara roared "I CANT TAKE IT!" SHe tore her claws through Canis and bit into his neck and tossed him into a wall. "So help me, by the time this is over Canis you WILL be dead or begging for mercy!" She through a dumpster at Canis, crushing him. She threw multiple things at Canis, breaking some of his bones with metal pipes and rods. "DIE!" SHe roared, feeling her evil side. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 14:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm turned back into a regular cat and fell asleep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:32, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Canis instantly healed then turned into a giant lion "lets see about that" he growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Shut up!" hissed Firestorm to Canis. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:35, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sorry..." Perseus coughed. He hissed in pain as his bones felt like they were on fire. 14:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ''He saw my evil form! He's going to leave me now! "''No Im sorry! You saw my true form!" Tohru grasped the words. ---- Jackson turned into a puma and tackled Canis, taking the fight out of the alley. -- "Im sorry for that." Savara mewed to Firestorm, she licked her wounds and sat down. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 14:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, they're really annoying, huh?" said Firestorm, half-asleep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "You don't need to apologize." he meowed. "You had to fight because I was too weak to protect you." 14:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "You aren't to weak!" She said laying next to him. "We need to get your wounds tended too. Icy!" She called out. ---- "Yeah, but they're good training." She sneered and closed her tired eyes, she climbed out of the den and plopped out on a carpet and fell asleep. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 14:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Huh, what?" said Icy when she heard her name. ---- Firestorm purred a little then quickly fell asleep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded over to Gold and Flower.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:51, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus slumped on the ground, concentrating on his paws as he tried to stay conscious. 14:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Can you please help Pereus?" She pleaded. ---- The next morning... Savara woke up and yawned ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 14:55, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus stared in horror as blood trickled from his lips. Then his stomach heaved, blood spilling onto the ground along with his stomach contents. (ew) 14:57, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Icy ran to get some herbs. ----- Firestorm woke up and padded out of his den. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded over to Perseus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) (ew) "Perseus!" Tohru screamed. ---- Savara licked her wounds clean and greeted Firestorm. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 15:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus fell over, his green eyes expressionless. (he's not dead dun flip out ouo) 15:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Icy gave him some herbs to help with his stomach. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:06, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Is he ganna be okay?" Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Savara glanced up, seeing Firestorm was badly injured "You ok?" she asked. ---- Tohru sat down and fattened her ears♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 15:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus blinked, twitching. He attempted to stand up, but fell onto his knees. 15:10, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Flower tried to help Perseus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:16, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru started to cry. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 15:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Please, don't cry." Perseus pleaded. 15:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Are you going to be okay Persues?" Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru sniffled, "I just can't help it, I couldn't protect you." ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 15:25, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Flower waited for an answer.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know." Perseus said to Flower. "And you did protect me, Tohru. I would've died if you hadn't been there." 15:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Flames bubbled around Tohrus paws in sadness, but they were blue flames. She only knew littlle in how to heal with blue flames so she wouldn't take the chance. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 15:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "I hope you feel better" Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus grabbed Tohru's paw, burning himself slightly as he felt a wave of pain go over him. He stood up, his legs trembling. 15:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "No stop! I don't wanna hurt you!" She pulled her paw away and started to cry again. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 15:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded over to Perseus "Perseus don't hurt yourself please" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Tohru, please, it's okay." He noticed that his leg, which had been broken, was now mended and strong. "Tohru, do as I say. Burn me. It sounds ridiculous, but please, do it." He pleaded. (idk) 15:46, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru trembled as she put her paw on Perseus, bruning him but healing him too. -- Savara waited for an answer. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 15:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus blinked, looking down. His fur looked well-groomed and healthy. He stretched all of his legs, and counted each of his whiskers. "You did it!" he meowed. 15:55, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru trembled, "But I can't heal myself." She barely said as she toppled over her body more weaker then ever. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 16:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded over to Gold and sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "But I thought Achilles healed you!" Perseus said anxiously. He felt something burn inside him. A green fire flashed, wrapping itself around Tohru, but not burning her. Perseus thought, ''Make the flames pick up Tohru. Take her to her nest. ''(idk anymore xD) 16:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) (ahaha me either) Tohru felt herself being lifted "I-I'm not going to die, I-I just need a rest." She mewwed as she landed in her nest. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 16:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus crawled around her, embracing her. "I don't know where that came from." he said. "Now we can burn each other in our sleep." he joked. 16:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru giggled a bit and wrapped her tail around her and mewed lightly, "Persues, I don't want you to ever do away, I wanna grow old with you, I wanna be the mother of your kits, but most of all, I wanna be with you." ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 16:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus smiled, burying his muzzle in her fawn brown fur. "I could never ask for anything more than that." 16:23, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru barely smiled and licked his nose before she fell asleep. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ']] ♫ 16:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) The next morning, Perseus clenched his teeth and growled in his sleep. ''"Perseus." A brown tabby blinked her yellow eyes painfully, putting down the golden tabby kit in the snow. "Please, take care of yourself. Find a twoleg or join those Clans that everyone talks about. I can't take care of you anymore." Perseus opened his mouth, but the she-cat had vanished. "Mum!" he called out into the dark winter night. "Mum, come back!" 16:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm fine," Firestorm said to Savara. ---- Icy wasn't sure what was going on. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay